


Newsies of Manhattan XOXO

by daiyu4yu



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Gossip Girl References, Homophobia, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu4yu/pseuds/daiyu4yu
Summary: Newsies go to the school from gossip girl and she's at it again. St. Jude's and Constance Billard have decided to each allow 3 fosterkids into their school. Some of the kids are fosterkids and others are rich upper east siders like the characters of gossip girl. This idea came to me because the newsies are from Manhattan and so are the main characters of gossip girl, also there is a character from Brooklyn. I've decided to switch POV's from time to time to spice things up. Hope you like it, this is my first fanfic/post ever, soo, be nice I guess?warnings from an inexperienced writer:Also I don't know where I'm going with this yet so I don't know what to warn for or how to tag so idkEnglish isn't my first language (no clue about what is normal in America either except from tv/books), although I'd like to think I'm quite fluent, please let me know if my grammar or word choice is weird.(also I'm a girl and I have no clue what boys think or do when they're alone)
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Katherine: the last day of summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine has a busy last day of freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter whoo!  
> Starting with Katherine (I don't often see her as an actual character in fanfics? Maybe that's just me)

GG: Hey upper east siders, gossip girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite. Now that summer’s over, we all have to go back to the monotonous life that is high school. For some people this means back-to-school shopping at the mall, having a last day of quiet freedom, for the upper east side it means back-to-school brunch with your parents wallets and a massive party to plan for. I heard Katherine is having a “small” get together at her mother’s penthouse, lucky for us, mama Pulitzer opted to stay at the Hamptons house just a little while longer. 

“Hannah!” Katherine yelled from the top of the stairs, “Where’s my green blouse? The one from Milan?”. Hannah came out of the kitchen “I believe it is at the dry-cleaners, I meant to pick it up this afternoon” “I wanted to wear it to lunch with my dad, can’t you go get it earlier?” “Yes miss Katherine, I’ll finish preparations later okay?” “Yes Hannah, now go!” and with a curt nod the maid scurried away.  
Katherine sighed, lunch with her father was important to her, even if her father could come across as rather stern, she could not deny she was a daddy’s girl. Her father would go away on business for two weeks tomorrow, and she had not seen him much all summer. Tomorrow school would start, and tonight she was hosting her annual back-to-school party, so this was her last chance to see him before he left. She went over the preparations once more, almost everything was done, Hannah just had to finish decorating and alert their downstairs neighbours. She grabbed her other list, she had her outfit for the first day of junior year planned and laid out on a chair, she’d already packed her bag and finished the first book she had to read for AP English. 

Her phone rang, Sarah, her screen told her. She picked up and was greeted with the noise of the city. “HEEEYYY Kath” “Heyy, S, where are you??” “I’m in Times Square” “Why?” “I went to that M&M store to buy a gift for Les’ Birthday” “Isn’t that like, in a month?” “Yes, but you can never be to early! Besides, I had time now and I got bored waiting for David” “Right. So why are you calling? I’m preparing for the party” “Ohh yes the party, can you please tell Hannah t put David on the guest list, I’m making him have fun tonight” “You sure you want to kidnap the kid right after he gets back from, what was it? Botswana?” “Nigeria, and yes, he has to start being a person sometime, and I don’t have a date yet” “Sarah no date? This year is off to a great start then…” Katherine said sarcastically “I know right? Anyways, I was wondering if we could have lunch today? I haven’t seen you in three days and I’m getting withdrawal symptoms” “I’m having lunch with my dad, but I could do coffee? If you don’t want to hang out with your family all afternoon?” “yeah great! Jacobi’s at four?” “Sounds good to me! I have to go now though, Hannah just got back from the dry cleaners.” “Okay Mwahhh Byeee!” “Bye S”

Katherine hung up and looked at her phone smiling. Her best friend loved her family fiercely, but Katherine knew the girl would go crazy if she had to be cooped up with them all day. Her attempt to get out of an entire afternoon of hearing about her twin Brother’s great accomplishments was quite transparent and Kath was happy to oblige. If she spent the too much of her time at home before the party she would likely get too stressed out for nothing, so she preferred to spent most of her afternoon away from the apartment before any party. 

Hannah came into her room “I have got your blouse miss Katherine” “Thank you Hannah”, the maid left. Hannah had practically raised her after her parents’ divorce, her dad was away most of the time anyway and her mother got too depressed to take care of an overly enthusiastic eight-year-old. So Hannah became their live-in maid, housekeeper, cook and nanny.  
Katherine got dressed and selected a sunhat and a pair of ray-bans to go with her outfit, and to prevent the sun from getting in her face. Katherine was a bit of a perfectionist, and she preferred not too mess up her makeup by sweating too much. Her father would pick her up in half an hour, but she had to check all the preparations were going well before she left. Hannah would want to know she’d be gone the rest of the afternoon too and what to make for dinner. 

GG: Looks like someone’s got a busy day planned. I hope all this planning pays off, Kath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> I don't know how long chapters are supposed to be so this is about 800 words


	2. David: Gay homecoming and introverted partying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David comes home and is dragged to a party while introverted and gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, twice as long, twice as fun?

David paid the driver and got out off the cab he’d taken home from the airport. He’d told his family he didn’t need anyone to pick him up and had made it very clear he did not want any welcome home parties. He knew he could expect them all to be waiting for him inside the house though and that he would have to answer a million questions about his summer that he didn’t really want to answer. He walked up to the building and the doorman held the door for him. He greeted the old man that had been their doorman for as long as he could remember, the man welcomed him home with his usual jovial smile. David got into the elevator that would lead straight into their apartment. It wasn’t that David was dreading going home or seeing his family, he was simply not ready to answer all the questions and be as enthusiastic as they all probably would be. He had always been a bit more reserved than his siblings and parents, to the point he sometimes wondered whether or not he might be adopted after all. He’d asked his mother once when he was eleven, and she’d laughed at him and told him she would have noticed if she weren’t pregnant with twins. His follow-up question had been if he may have been switched in the hospital, but his younger brother Les had chosen that moment too dump a bowl of food on himself and their sister so his mother had been too preoccupied cleaning them up. David sighed and took a deep breath as the elevator dinged to signal his arrival. 

David was greeted by a chorus of voices welcoming him home and Les popping a confetti cannon in his face, which earned him a scolding from their mother. He was immediately pulled into a hug by all four people in the room. His parents were saying how much they missed him and his sister was asking him about his flight, Les was going on about his own summer. Eventually they broke apart and moved to the couch. His mother had baked a cake and was currently getting it from the kitchen. “Sooo, did you meet any cute boys in Africa?” Sarah asked.

Ever since he’d come out last February, his sister had been pestering him about every slightly good looking male person who crossed their path. She’d made him take one of her friends to a valentine’s party and the girl had cried afterwards about him being standoffish. Sarah had come at him angrily for making her friend cry, David had told his sister her friend had been too handsy, she’d told him the girl liked him, David had told her he didn’t like her back, and his sister had accused him of being a social retard, which earned her a week of house arrest because their mother walked in. afterwards they were forced to talk it out at dinner and he’d confessed. He had been very scared to come out to his family, but now he barely even knew why he had been scared in the first place. His parents had been incredibly supportive, although a bit concerned for his safety, and his siblings had been great too. Sarah was mainly exited to gossip over hot boys with her twin and make bets whether or not they were gay. Les didn’t really care about his brother’s sexuality, his perspective on love was that of a nine-year-old, all girls have cooties and any show of affection is ‘gross’. 

“You can’t exactly go out flirting with cute boys in a country where gay activity is sometimes punishable by death” “Oh yeahh… well it’s not as if you would’ve flirted with anybody anyways” “Gee thanks Sarah” David said sarcastically “Whaat? It’s trueee!” “Mom, Sarah’s bullying me for being gay” David told their mom, who’d just returned from the kitchen “I’m not bullying you!” “Sarah!” their mom said, exasperated, “Not for being gay!” Sarah added unhelpfully. “Stop pestering your brother, Sarah!” their mother said, and to David “Don’t worry about her, she’s just hoping that once you start dating, you’ll take attention away from her wanton lifestyle” “Mom!” Sarah pouted indignantly as David and his father laughed. “What’s a wanton lifestyle?” Les asked, they all laughed again and his parents shared a look, “We’ll tell you when you’re older” his dad said. “That is sooo unfair” Les pouted. 

Eventually, when the cake was gone, David excused himself to his room to unpack and rest. It was three thirty when Sarah knocked on his door and peeped her head in “Heyy, I’m about to go meet Katherine for coffee, but she’s having her back-to-school party tonight and I told her you’re coming with me” “Do I have to?” David groaned “Yes, please dress nice” Sarah ordered, “Why??” he whined, “Because you’re my handsome baby brother that I want to show off, and you love me” “I’m two minutes older than you!” “Time is an illusion, besides since I am teaching you how to have fun, you are the younger one in this situation” “That makes no sense whatsoever” “I am going now, see ya later!” she turned and made for the door “Sarah!?” David sputtered, but she was gone already.

David did not enjoy the wild kind of parties that Sarah’s friends usually threw, which she dragged him to from time to time. ‘To teach him how to have fun’ she said, but sometimes it seemed to David she needed him as protection, when she got into trouble with some guy. His sister was more outgoing than he’d ever been, large crowds bothered him and he always had trouble making friends if she wasn’t there. He had found his own collection of socially awkward nerd friends at St. Jude’s, but before high school his sister had always been his way in with any social group. “David!” his sister called “I’ve got you a drink, no alcohol, don’t worry.” David accepted the drink and Sarah went back to her conversation with Katherine. 

He did not wish to hang out awkwardly behind his sister all night so he found himself a place on a couch. A blonde boy plopped down next to him “HIII, I’m Racee, how are youu?” David frowned “Race, it’s me David” “OHH Hey David! I dinnarecognized you, whenidyou get back?” make that one very drunk blonde boy. “I got back this afternoon, Race, how much did you drink?” “Nicetry dad, I am. Not. Drunk” Race enunciated the words carefully. “Could’ve fooled me” David deadpanned. Race laughed and started a very confusing conversation about his summer in Mexico. 

Race had just started a story about swimming with sharks in La Paz, when a couple of Race´s friends came over and settled themselves on the couch. “Hey Race, David, there is like literally no actual food around here, just fancy shit, like, if I wanted cocktail shrimp I’d have gone to my parents’ charity gala, not a back-to-school party.” Albert said annoyed. “Yeah too bad Katherine’s throwing the party, she always has to pretend to be some rich housewife” a guy named Henry agreed, and the guys all nodded “I truly don’t understand how she and Sarah are friends, Katherine’s such a stuck up bitch, while Sarah is like…” Henry trailed off, looking at David sheepishly. “Don’t look at me, I don’t know anything about girls” “She’s your sister” Henry said, “Wait Sarah’s David’s sister?? How? Sarah’s like, hot and wild! And you’re like… you, no offense” Elmer buzzed, “Thanks Elmer” “Elmer’s right though, you two are even less alike than she and Katherine are, and your sister’s like really hot” Albert declared “Davis’s also really hoott” Race suddenly piped up “Youuu wouldn’t know ’cuz YOU’RE NOT GAY”. David felt his face go red “Race stop hitting on straight boys, he’s not into you” Elmer told the blonde boy. “Can we go back to the subject of how Sarah’s superhot?” Romeo complained. “I am really not comfortable discussing how hot my sister is” David said, “But is she like, you know, available?” Romeo insisted 

“Not for you” His sister suddenly answered, speak of the devil and she shall appear “David, I need your help, Hannah’s hidden the good alcohol on top of the kitchen cabinets this time” “What do you need me for?” David asked incredulously “You’re tall dummy” and she dragged him to the kitchen while he muttered “I’m pretty sure I’m not as tall as Mrs. Pulitzer’s kitchen cabinets”. Once they arrived in the kitchen Sarah pointed him to the case on top of the cabinets that supposedly contained the ´good alcohol´. “Sooo, how much of that conversation did you hear?” David asked, while balancing himself on a chair “Enough” Sarah said quietly, “Why do your friends still think you’re straight?” David stayed silent, while Sarah looked at him in curious concern. David climbed up on the counter to be able to reach the case of alcohol. He pulled the case towards himself, frowning “I don’t know” He had the case in his arms now, reaching out to hand it to his sister. She didn’t react, frowning “What do you want me to say Sarah? It took me long enough to be able to tell you, and I was not even ready for it when I did. How should I be able to tell a classmate I barely know?” “I don’t know David, but I don’t know if this is great either” she grabbed the case from his hands, setting it down on a different counter to grab his hand and help him down “not just from a ‘you should go out, have fun and date’ perspective, which I wholly stand behind, but also because constantly being told you should be into some random girl, because you’re ‘straight’, can’t exactly be healthy for your mental health” “I know Sarah, but it’s not like I’m best friends with these people, I only hang out with them sometimes in class” “you could make a new friend, Race is gay right? I’m not saying you should date him, because from what I’ve heard he’s kind of a slut, but maybe you could get in with his group, they don’t seem to have a problem with it” “yeah, maybe” “I’m just saying, what could go wrong? It’s like you said, they are not your best friends, so they probably won’t think anything of it, and they also probably won’t shun you, because they already have gay friends in their group” 

As he walked back into the party, he pondered what his sister had said, she was right of course, but he still wasn’t sure what to do. He sat back down on the couch where Race and the others were in a heated debate over whether Fortnite or Minecraft were better than the other. The rest of the evening went okay, with no big issues, aside from some sophomore girl puking all over the kitchen while trying to reach the sink. At some point the guys started playing truth or dare, and Elmer dared Race to do a striptease on the coffee table. Race of course, happily obliged, but was shut down by Katherine. At one thirty his sister texted him she was either going home with the guy she’d been hanging around all evening or sleep over at Katherine’s, so he was free to go home. 

GG: Why so sombre, Lonely Boy? Looks like your sister’s having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> David's lonely boy? Who do you think is who, personality wise?  
> I hate dialog so wish me luck


	3. Sarah: How to deal with breakups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah breaks up the escalated party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3: another short one  
> hopefully they'll get longer soon

Sarah’s evening had been going great until the guy she’d been flirting with turned out to be thirty-five and married. She’d sneaked him into the guestroom upstairs when he’d suddenly started crying and drunkenly confessed. Apparently his wife had cheated on him and he’d wanted to return the favour, only to ‘chicken out’ at the last second because he loved her too much. Sarah soothed the guy, and got him sobered up. How he’d gotten into a high school party was a mystery to her, and when she told him as much he’d gone still and asked how old she was, nearly fainting when she answered. Sarah had called him a cab and walked him downstairs, making sure the guy got home. As she got into the elevator she laughed to herself, usually shit like this happened the other way around, a guy making sure she got home safely, well, when she was lucky. 

When she got back upstairs the party had gotten far more chaotic than when she’d gone downstairs. She quickly found a panicked Katherine at the centre of the party, trying to prevent some drunk guy from doing something stupid, to no avail. Apparently someone had invited some fratboys whom were currently doing kegstands in the middle of the living room, everyone else had suddenly gone wild and someone’d spilled wine all over the couch. Suzie, who’d puked in the kitchen earlier was passed out on the coffee table and some creep was taking shots off of her body. Katherine was freaking out, so Sarah decided to stop the stupid party. She grabbed the cable that powered the DJ station, it was attached to an extension cord which was plugged into a wall in the opposite corner, because the party lights were plugged in the outlets nearest to the DJ. Sarah stood on a chair and unplugged the DJ station from the extension cord and the party went silent.

Some guys started booing her, trying to take the cable, but one of the guys she’d seen David with earlier came to her defence, hurray for having a fan club. “I don’t know who you idiots are, but this is not your fratparty, this is my friend’s house and she wants you out. NOW” she glared at the guys who gathered their things angrily, accusing her of all kinds of things and calling her names. It didn’t really bother her, but David’s ‘friends’ defended her anyways. Before things could escalate into a fight, the doorman came in, apparently Katherine had called for backup. The frat boys were escorted out and the kids all looked to her expectantly, she glanced at Katherine, who looked absolutely exhausted. “I think it’s best you all go home as well, sorry for the abrupt end of such a nice evening… But I´ll see most of you at assembly in about…” she glanced at her phone and winced “six hours.” Everyone groaned, but reluctantly started to gather their things and leave. 

Sarah got off of her chair and got a grateful look from Katherine, she shrugged and sent a look back that said ‘what are best friends for?’. She went to check on Suzie, who luckily seemed to be mostly awake by now. Relieved that she wouldn’t have to call an ambulance for alcohol poisoning, she asked the remaining people in the room who knew where Suzie lived. A girl, who was nearly as drunk as Suzie said they lived in the same building, but Sarah was not going to sent two very drunk girls home alone. “Are any of you sober enough to bring these two home?” she asked the boys, who had come to her defence earlier, “I live in that direction, so I can drop them off” “thank you”. She made both girls drink two glasses of water before sending them away with Henry, who apparently was the designated driver for a couple of the guys anyways. 

It was two thirty when she crashed in the bed next to Katherine. She’d get about four hours of sleep before she’d take a cab home to shower and change to go to school. Each year she asked herself why they always had to party the night before school started, and each year she went anyways. Katherine was already asleep next to her, so Sarah closed her eyes and tried to do the same. The partying had become a habit before she’d entered eight grade, as had the excessive drinking. She’d long ago build up the tolerance not to end the night like Suzie, after a couple of incredibly stupid mistakes. She’d lost her virginity to a high school junior when she was fourteen, and started doing soft drugs the summer before high school. She knew her parents worried sometimes, but they’d never actually caught her doing anything illegal and apparently a hangover or getting grounded was enough punishment for them. Her mother was right of course, her wanton lifestyle was dangerous and irresponsible, but she was a compulsive rebel, and her charm usually kept her out of trouble. 

GG: What a party, how sad it had to end so early. Oh well, guess I’ll see your hungover faces bright and early for assembly. I do have a question though; how is poor Kath going to get that stain out of the couch before her mom returns? And who’s the mystery guy Sarah snuck off with before it all went south? We’ll find out later, for now goodnight and see you in the morning. You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> It'll probably take me a few days to write the next few chapters so I'll see you in a bit


	4. Racetrack: Why are girls? & Holy fuck that guy's hot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Racetrack's first day of the school year. Girls are weird, Racetrack's gay, New guys are hot and broody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is longer, I didn't have time this weekend so it took me a while.

GG: Hey upper east siders, gossip girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan´s elite. The first day of school, how wonderful. Some hope to start the new year with a clean slate, but don´t worry, I´ve got all the dirt. As we all know a few staff positions opened up last year, and filling the positions of AP biology, Economics and AP English teachers are, respectively, Mr. and Mrs. Lebermann and Mr. Bryan Denton. Coming back once more as a drama and arts teacher is the beloved Miss Medda Larkson. The big news I want to share with all of you though, is that St. Jude´s and Constance Billard have opened their hallways to the foster system. This year, we are going to have to share our classes with six ´poor orphan children´ to prove we´re charitable. These lucky few don´t have to go on a waiting list three years in advance, they get a full ride into private school, as long as they stay out of trouble. New kids have the advantage of a clean slate, although I´m sure that´ll change by lunchtime. 

Race walked into the years first assembly incredibly hungover. He sat down next to Albert, who smirked at his pained face “Why is it soo briiight in here” he whined “maybe you shouldn’t get shitfaced drunk on a school night” “well no shit Albert”. Henry, Romeo, Elmer and Tommy Boy joined them on the bleachers “Did you read gossip girl, about the foster kids?” Tommy Boy asked “yeah, who do you think they are?” Romeo said, looking around for unknown faces. “miss Medda’s also back” Tommy Boy told Race “Yes, it’s great” Race beamed, and then flinched. Assembly started so they had to be silent. It was incredibly boring, as usual, most of the important stuff had already been covered by gossip girl and Race very much just wanted to sleep. 

When it was finally over they had a few minutes of free time left before class and he and Tommy Boy walked over to say hi to miss Medda, who’d also been their drama teacher in their sophomore year, before she went on tour with her theatre group. “Race, Tommy Boy, honey, you’ve both grown so much!” “yeah, I’m almost taller than Weasel now” Tommy Boy beamed. Medda was the only teacher who called them by their nicknames, she was also the only one who knew their nicknames. “It’s so nice to see you again boys, will I see you both on Friday?” “of course miss Medda, wouldn’t miss it for the world”. A familiar boy with a crutch walked over “you two remember my son Charlie?” “Of course, nice to see you dude, how you doin’?” Tommy Boy said. “I’m great, thanks, just trying to find AP English” “With Denton? Me too” Tommy Boy said, “We can walk together” “You kids should go, you don’t wanna be late, first class of the new year” “Yeah, bye miss Medda, nice seeing you again” Race said “you too honey” “Bye mom, see ya later” “bye baby”  
Race had history, and to his surprise Sarah Jacobs sat next to him in the back of class. “Hi, I’m Sarah” “I’m Race” “I know” “huh?” “I know who you are, you have class with my brother and I read gossip girl” “right” “anyways, you look like you could use this” she handed him a strip of advil, “uh, thanks” he said, not knowing what to say or do next. “I saw you talking to my brother last night” uh oh, he had not much recollection of last night, but he did remember flirting with a guy who may or may not have been David, would this be the protective sibling speech? Sarah seemed the type, although she didn’t necessarily look angry or something like that. “would you consider being his friend?” huh? Race was sure he’d understood her wrong “Do I consider myself his friend? Maybe a school friend, I guess” “no I mean, would you consider including him in your friend group, like, outside of school too” “huh, why?” this conversation was weird and Race was far too hungover to think about it “I just, … I mean, .. forget it, it’s stupid” Race’s brain caught up “Are you trying to make friends for your brother because you think he isn’t capable of doing so on his own?” “sort off, I guess” Sarah blushed. Race frowned “that’s fucked up” “I know, I’m sorry, forget about it” she turned away burying her face in her hands.

Race shook his head and looked to the teacher, who’d just come in. Mister Kloppman was a friendly old man, and always in for a joke. Race liked most of his teachers, and they generally liked him too, although he knew he could be annoying, he was also kinda smart. He grabbed his water bottle and took the advil Sarah had given him, praying it would kick in fast. He wondered why she would ask him specifically, the only thing they had in common at school was the mathletes. Albert and Tommy Boy at least had classes with the guy, but maybe she didn’t have class with them. 

The day dragged on until English, which was right before lunch. He took his usual seat in the back of the room and waited for the teacher to start the class. The new teacher, who introduced himself as Bryan Denton (as gossip girl had announced), was quite young and seemed rather nice. Halfway trough his introduction, a guy pulled open the door, he handed the teacher a note and took a seat near Race. He was clearly one of the new kids, and objectively a hot guy, in a rough kinda way. He was muscled, but his clothes looked too big on him, they were ratty and old, as if they´d been handed down by at least five guys. His hair was messy and a bit greasy, and it fell in front of his face as he stared his table down. Race leaned over to introduce himself to the guy “hi, I’m Anthony, but my friends call me Racetrack” the guy turned his head slowly to reveal a pair of clear blue eyes that could rival his own “Name’s Jack” “nice ta meet ya Jack”. The teacher called on them to be quiet and Race turned back to his own desk. He got out his phone to text his friends “New guy in AP English, name’s Jack” he put his phone back in his pocket and focused on the class, but not before noticing the new guy looking at him with an unreadable expression. 

After class Race made sure to catch up with Jack as he walked out. “Hey Jack, would you like to sit with me an’ my friends?” “whateva” but he did follow Race into the cafeteria. After they’d gotten lunch, Race walked to his usual table, where his friends were already sitting. “Guys, this is Jack, Jack this is Henry, Romeo, Albert, Elmer and Tommy Boy” they greeted each other as they sat down. “where’s Charlie?” Race inquired, the boy’d always sat with them before they left so he’d assumed he’d be back “I think he’s with his mom, something about the crowd” Tommy Boy answered, and Race nodded. “So Jack, where you from?” Romeo asked “Manhattan, but I’ve lived all over the city” “Because of the fostersystem” Romeo said, it wasn’t really a question. Jack stiffened but nodded “I’m guessing everyone here knows about the charity case” the guys nodded, “Well it don’t matter ta me, I think it’s high time some of these stuck-up bitches saw something outside their comfort zone, but you may want to avoid them” “Why?” Jack asked “’Cuz stuck-up bitches are nasty bitches” Albert said solemnly, Jack laughed. They resumed lunch and Race genuinely liked the guy, as he relaxed a bit and came out of his shell, Jack seemed to be a funny, charismatic guy. “what classes do you have today? Maybe we can go together” Elmer said “I have a double period of math right now, and geography after” “great, I have math too, and chemistry, which is near geography” 

“Hey Race, can I talk to you?” Race startled when Sarah suddenly tapped him on the shoulder “uhh, sure”. His friends started whispering as soon as he got up, no doubt speculating on the topic of their conversation, he shrugged to them and walked after her. “I just want to say I’m sorry about this morning, I’m just really used to protecting my brother, but I can’t make friends for him, you’re right, that’s fucked up.” “what do you need to protect him from? He’s what? Seventeen?” “I don’t know, sisterly instincts I guess” “I know David isn’t really that social and all, but if he wants to make friends he really should just make the effort himself, you can’t do it forever” “I know, I’m sorry, please just forget about it okay?”

When Race returned to his table, lunch period was nearly over. “What was that about?” Albert asked “I don’t know, something about David. Girls are like really weird, I don’t know why y’all like ‘em so much” “It’s ‘cuz they’re witches” Elmer said at the same time as Romeo chanted “tits tits tits!” Henry and Albert buried their faces in their hands and Jack looked at them weirdly. “straight people are absolute idiots” “I’m not straight!” Elmer said indignantly. The bell rang and the boys went their separate ways.

Race mused on Sarah’s words as he walked to class, he didn’t think it was right of her to ask anyone to be her brother’s friend, it kinda felt like platonic prostitution. He didn’t usually mind being a whore, but only when both parties consented. He supposed he could try to involve David a bit at school, but he barely had any classes with the guy and the clubs hadn’t started yet. He still wondered why she’d asked him specifically, he didn’t think David and him had anything in common, aside from mathlethes, at least Henry and Albert shared some classes with the guy. Race was outgoing, bubbly, neurotic and, as some would put it, a ‘twinky slut’. David always seemed to have a giant stick up his ass, and not the good kind. 

Race took Italian as his foreign language, because he wanted to get closer to his mother’s family. He’d soon discovered he was actually already ahead of the class and his teacher usually gave him more advanced assignments. Today however, he had listen to all the other students’ stories about their summer vacation and tell his own, in Italian, without mentioning anything improper. After Italian he had to walk to the other side of the building to chemistry, so he packed his stuff fast. When Race got to the chem lab he was actually quite early it seemed and he claimed a seat near the back of the room. Elmer bounced into the room a minute later and claimed the seat beside Race. The teacher came in and welcomed them all back, then a guy walked in Race had never seen before. “Sorry, is this chemistry?” “Yes, welcome, take a seat”. Racetrack Higgins was staring at the most beautiful man he’d ever seen take a seat at the empty table in front of him. The guy was rather short, but intensely muscular with a dark brooding scowl across his handsome face, and looked as though he’d stepped out of a movie, the kind where they cast way to handsome and old actors to play teenagers in high school, probably with werewolves too. Racetrack was instantly in love as he gawked at the man’s back, he wore a ratty old, bloodred muscle shirt with horizontal black stripes and some ripped black jeans. Race suddenly realized he probably was one of the new fosterkids, like Jack. He was yanked out of his thoughts when Elmer poked him and he realized they were doing roll call and he needed to answer. Race almost dreamed off again when the teacher said called out a name and the new guy answered “Sean Patrick Conlon” “Present”.

GG: Looks like the new kids are assimilating, things are going well so far… Let’s hope for them it stays that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> Do you wanna see Spot or Jack's perspective next?  
> Hopefully I'll be faster this time.


	5. Sarah: All around me are Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah meets up with a new face, and sees some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice in one day, how productive of me!

Sarah knew she´d fucked up, asking Racetrack to be her brother´s friend had been an impulsive and stupid idea. David should really just make friends of his own so that she could stop worrying. Something Race had said had thrown her off though, she could not be there for her brother forever and it scared her. She´d missed AP biology, because principal Roosevelt asked her to show the new girls around, who´d apparently been in his office most of the morning, the poor things. Lisa was a freshman and lived with a family on the upper east side, she was kind off shy and flinched at loud noises, but Sarah´d introduced her to some freshmen whose sisters she knew and they seemed to get along. Vivian was rather small and Sarah would not have thought her older then thirteen if she weren´t in her sophomore year, the girl was rather fierce and looked almost scary. Sarah introduced her to Suzie and her friend from the party, but she doubted they´d actually be friends. The third girl´s name was Johanna-Josefa Franke-Gutiérrez, but luckily she went by Jojo. Jojo was bubbly and enthusiastic and in her junior year, so Sarah immediately decided to adopt the girl into her friendgroup. When she´d dropped the girls off at the principal´s office again, she exchanged numbers with them. Gossip girl did deliver, the girl’s names and foster status were posted on the blog before lunchtime, as were the guys. She thought she’d seen one of them at lunch with Race, Jake Kelly or something like that, he was hot, but Sarah was preoccupied at the time and didn’t really notice.

After school Sarah hung out in the park for a bit before going to the palace hotel. She knew her friend Alicia would be staying there for a bit while her parents renovated the house. Alicia didn´t go to SJ&CB, because she lived in Long Island and was home-schooled by some fancy tutor. Her parents owned a house in the Hampton’s next to Kath’s however, and Sarah had become fast friends with her four years ago, when Sarah’d spent the summer with Kath and Kath had had to go to the city for a day, leaving Sarah alone with Mrs. Pulitzer. Alicia was Sarah’s what some would call ‘dangerous’ friend. Alicia kept up the appearance of a perfect home-schooled catholic girl, but when left unattended she was a Rockstar. Alicia somehow always knew where the parties were, how to get in and where to get drugs. Sarah never went farther than some speed or XTC at a party, but Alicia would do just about anything. Sarah sat at the bar called her friend, who promised to come down right away. Sarah ordered two drinks, the best thing about the palace hotel was that they never checked for ID. 

“Drinking on Monday?” Alicia grinned, “rough day?” “no shit, first day of school and I am an embarrassment for my whole family already” “more so than usual?” Sarah swatted her friend. Sarah told her what happened and Alicia laughed. “Soo you trying to whore out your brother or are you buying him friends? Because that is so not what I’d sought behind your pretty face, Sarah the pimp and or sugar daddy” “shut up, I told you it didn’t work anyways and I am absolutely stupid, because Tony will blab to absolutely anyone” “Tony’s the twinky slut right?” “yeah, you could say that” “well I know just the thing to cheer ya up, I made friends with one of the kitchen guys and we can get truffle grilled cheese” Sarah knew exactly what Alicia meant with ‘made friends’, but followed her friend to the kitchen anyways. 

Alicia’s ‘friend’, a boy named Jason, made them the requested sandwiches and they sat in the lobby. “aren’t these great, and I only had to blow him like, twice” “EW, Alicia TMI!” Sarah grinned. A darkhaired man caught her eye, he was speaking to the man at the desk, who looked in charge. “I just need the confirmation forms of the transfer” “Yes Mr. Bass.” A woman who looked like a modern Audrey Hepburn joined him “Be quick about it, I have a meeting in half an hour”. She reminded Sarah vaguely of Katherine. Alicia poked her “what are you daydreaming about?” “nothing, that couple just looks familiar” “Charles and Blair Bass own the hotel, and I believe they went to your school, maybe you’ve seen alumni pictures or something” “right”. They laughed and moved on with the conversation.

Sarah went home at six, her family ate at seven, so she should be able to sober up beforehand. Alicia’d convinced her into two more drinks, and she wanted to shower and brush her teeth before her parents noticed.

\------------------------***********-----------------------

The next day Sarah woke up anxious for some reason. Her other half walked into the kitchen as she was grabbing breakfast and she nearly jumped out of her skin. “Jeez, what has got you so uptight?” “Oh shut up” Sarah wasn’t a morning person and the feeling of dread wasn’t helping. 

The first two hours of school went by excruciatingly slowly. Sarah was tempted to just skip the rest of the day, but she’d missed AP Bio yesterday as well and truancy in the first week was bad, even for her. She walked into the classroom early and took a seat near the window. Slowly, the room filled up with more people. The teacher showed up a couple of minutes late. He apologized and started with rollcall. When she heard her name Sarah looked up from her desk to answer, this was the first time she saw the man’s face and the world stopped.

It was the guy she’d made out with at Katherine’s back to school party, the guy who’d started crying about his wife and had to be put in a taxi. He was her new teacher, mr. Lebermann, the teacher whose wife also worked at the school. He looked at her and went pale. She was certain her face matched his, but she schooled it into something normal “Present”. The teacher coughed and willed his face to look normal again too. “Welcome Sarah, you weren’t here yesterday?” “No I had student council duties” he nodded and went on with the roll call. Sarah couldn’t focus on her work and fiercely hoped no one had noticed the short panic that had risen in both of them. 

GG: What’s the matter S? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think!  
> I may age the Bass family up a bit in order to include them in the story a bit more through their son.  
> next up is probably Spot


	6. Spot: Old habits die hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot can't help himself, involving himself in someone else's fight is the story of his life. At lunch he meets an old friend, or is it an enemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, luckily it's a bit longer than last week!

Spot´s first day had gone alright, considering the fact he was a delinquent foster child in a private school for rich kids. He´d spent most of the morning in some office going over his files with his social worker and a school administrator. Then he got a stern talking to from the principal himself and a tour from some poor kid on the student council, who had to miss most of the lunch period because of him. He´d hated all of it. They´d forced him to transfer from his old school because they´d receive extra money for his ´school necessities´, which Spot was sure would be spent on alcohol. He´d not seen any of the other foster kids, even though he´d heard Smalls would be here. He had closed himself off most of the day, he´d only noticed one guy in his chemistry class gawking, even though he couldn´t possibly know who he was.

This day was looking to be about the same until his Spanish teacher paired him up with a guy named David, who looked extremely uncomfortable with his presence. “Waddaya lookin’ at?” “huh, what? Nothing, I’m just trying to do the assignment” The kid’s uncomfortable expression shifted into fear. Spot grumbled. The assignment was on their summer vacations, they were supposed to listen to each other and answer some questions on a sheet. Spot didn’t have much to tell, he spent most of his days roaming Brooklyn, sometimes venturing over into Manhattan, just to avoid his foster family. He hung out with friends and made sure the other foster kids stayed out of trouble. They finished their assignment rather quickly, David wasn’t much of a talker, despite having apparently gone to Africa to volunteer with some humanitarian organization. After the other students finished up the teacher had them present each other’s summer to the class. Luckily most of the kids hadn’t had some rich kid summer across the globe and simply stayed in the city with friends, that way Spot didn’t stand out.

After class Spot walked into the hallway and saw David speaking with a guy, still looking extremely uncomfortable, maybe it was just a permanent expression on his face, like Spot’s scowl. Spot couldn’t help but overhear the conversation; “I’ll promise me an’ Morris will stay away from your sister, as long as you keep up your end of the agreement, just like last year” “Morris and I” David corrected him, immediately cowering away as he said it “Shut up you fucking nerd” “anyways, you’ll do our homework and write our papers for any subject we deem necessary and your sister doesn’t get it.” “fine” David grumbled. “What was that?” “It’s a deal Oscar, just like last year, and before that” David sighed “Good.”. Suddenly the gawky guy from yesterday stepped in, he was actually quite cute Spot noticed, “Hey Delancey, leave David alone and go find your brother, before you forget what he looks like” “Shut up fag, we’re jus’ havin’ a friendly conversation” “I didn’t realise you did friendly, Oscar, when will I get to see it?” “David, you better not be doin’ the twink, you know how I feel about faggots” Oscar threatened, ignoring the blonde, David didn’t answer, seemingly desperate for a way out. “Aww Oscar, your not jealous are you? You know there’s plenty of me to go around” “I am no fucking faggot like you, fag” “you sure?” Oscar swung at the tall blonde guy, who simply danced out of the way. David pressed himself against a wall, as if he were trying to melt into it. Spot cleared his throat, he knew he shouldn’t intervene, but he couldn’t help it “is there a problem here?” Oscar whirled around, angrily looking for the source of the question “Who the fuck are you?”.

The blonde looked at him, gawked a bit and then grinned like a madman, David simply gawked. Spot was debating how to answer the guy, when Oscar took a threatening step towards him. “Are you a fag too? Little prince Charming come to save Tony and David?”. The guy was threading dangerously close to a broken nose or jaw, Spot thought, but he knew he needed to be on his best behaviour if he wanted to not get expelled the second day of the school year. “My name is Sean, and I don’t like bullies.” Oscar took a swing at his face, but he sidestepped it and Oscar hit his shoulder instead. Spot felt it was going to bruise, but he was used to it. “What’s going on here?” a large black lady asked. “Nothing miss Larkin, me an’ David over here were havin’ a friendly conversation, when these two stuck their nose where it don’t belong” Oscar complained, with the air of someone who knows he’ll get away with anything, the woman raised an eyebrow.

“David, what do you say about this situation?” “Tony was just teasing him ma’am, and he tried to hit him” “Is that true Oscar?” “No miss Larkin, David’s lying, Tony called me names, that’s why I got angry” “What names did he call you, Oscar?” “he uhhh, he called me a, uhh, a stupid fag” Spot snorted. “Tony, dear, did you call Oscar a ‘stupid fag’?” “No miss Medda, I may have implied his memory is not very strong, but I did not call him a stupid fag.” “Oscar did, ma’am” David said, unhelpfully. “Did Oscar call himself a stupid fag? Oh dear, then I think Tony may be right about your memory problem Oscar” Oscar sputtered “I did not call myself a stupid fag, I just said David shouldn’t be hanging around with queer people like Tony, and this guy” miss Medda’s face grew dark then, clearly angry “Oscar, I don’t want to hear such words in this school, from what I hear, I want to have a conversation with you after school, come to my classroom at four.” She said calmly “and don’t you dare try and get out of it through your uncle! Now go.” Oscar went red with anger, but left the scene.

Miss Medda turned to them “David, dear, you look a bit pale, are you alright honey?” “Yes, ma’am, I’m fine ma’am” “Oh, stop calling me ma’am, it’s just Medda. Race, dear, would you take him with you to the cafeteria in a minute and get him some water?” “Of course miss Medda” Tony said. “Race, I do want to speak to you about this situation later, do you have a free period?” “I can come during homeroom next period?” “I have a class then, but they can fend for themselves for a minute” Medda turned to him now “And what’s your name honey, I haven’t seen you around before?” “No ma’am, I am new, my name is Sean, Sean Conlon” “Well Sean, I don’t think I have to tell you not to get in trouble on your second day, but I think it’s honourable to step in for someone you barely know. Welcome to SJCB, I’m the drama teacher, miss Medda Larkin, just Medda for the nice kids” ‘just Medda for the nice kids’ winked at him waved at Tony and walked away singing. Spot felt like he should be annoyed with her warmth and happiness, but he wasn’t. He grumbled (or was that his stomach, he hadn’t eaten since yesterday) “Hey Sean, you wanna come sit with us?” Tony asked. “Not really” Spot’s go to rude answer, David frowned. “Why not?” “I don’t do social” Spot’s go to evasive answer, Tony pouted “please? It’s not like you’ve got anything better to do, or somewhere else to sit” “Fine” he grumbled. Somehow, he didn’t even really mind as he followed them to the cafeteria.

At the entrance, David was stolen away by some squealing girl, asking him about Oscar getting detention, how she knew was a mystery, but neither of the boys seemed fazed. He looked at the blonde, raising an eyebrow, he shrugged “his sister” he said.

Tony led them to a table in the corner, where presumably his friends were waiting. “Hey, Race, who’d you bring?” “Guys this is Sean, Sean this are Henry, Albert, Elmer, Romeo, Tommy Boy and Jack” He gestured at the guys. He was greeted by a chorus of voices. Except for the last guy, he stared at him from underneath his hoodie. Race looked between the two of them, and eventually the guy in the hoodie spoke, completely flabbergasted, “Spot Conlon?!”.

It took Spot a second to recognize the voice, “Kelly?” “whats yous doin’ ‘ere?” Jack raised his voice, standing up, “I should ask yous!” Spot said, squaring his shoulders “Yous the one that’s outside yous turf Conlon” “Well it’s not like you belongs in private school” “I thought we’d agreed to stay out of the other’s borough?” Jack crossed his arms. “Don’t get a choice when it comes to schools man” Spot slumped a bit “Well, as long as it’s jus’ for school, I’s fine with it, but don’t linger Conlon, I can’t speak for me boys, ya know” Jack warned “I knows, Kelly, I’ll be outta yous hairs as soon as the bell rings”

Tony and his friends gawked at them “You two know each other?” Tony asked, “Don’t be stupid Race, of course they do, they are both in the foster system right?” an Asian looking boy said, another boy with dark brown hair smacked him on the head “Just because they’re both in foster care, doesn’t mean they automatically know each other, Romeo” “Sean and I have been in the same home before, that’s how we knows each other” Jack almost sneered his real name and Spot snorted, that was one way to put it. “I hope it doesn’t bother you to sit at the same table” Tony said “Of course not, why would it?” Jack said, grinning, “It just seemed like you guys were fighting” “No, just establishing territory, Sean and I get along just fine these days”

Spot nodded, “we’re fine”. Jack and him used to be mortal enemies, right now they were more like mortal frenemies, they had a mutual understanding and respect for one another, and agreed to stick to their own turf as much as possible, lest their respective gangs murdered each other. “So why’d he call you Spot?” Romeo asked, earning him another headslap from the other boy. “It’s just an old nickname, his is cowboy” Spot deflected. Jack squawked indignantly and the others laughed. “Well, lot’s of us have nicknames, I’m Race or Racer, short for Racetrack, and Albert’s Red or Albo, and Tommy Boy’s real name is Thomas Guy-Man” Tony said “No it’s not” Tommy Boy said “It’s Thomas Anderman” “that’s not nearly as funny, you should change it to Guy-Man” “and Romeo is just my English name” Romeo said. “It’s easier to pronounce” Albert said, earning him the headslap this time “Ow, Henry”, they laughed.

GG: _looks like our newcomers are settling in just fine, hopefully Oscar’s memory is as bad as you say Race, otherwise your new friends may have a problem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like comment and subscribe! Is that how this works?


	7. Jack: being ignored and ridiculed twice in as many days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hot new face ignores Jack entirely and the strangely familiar face ridicules his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

They were laughing at the table, Jack never thought he´d share such a comfortable lunch with Spot Conlon of all people. They´d first met at a fostercamp, and immediately became rivals, there was a game of capture the flag and Jack and Spot had been appointed team captains. The foster kids from Manhattan united themselves behind Jack, and those from Brooklyn rallied behind Spot. The game had gotten a little too competitive and it ended in a fistfight between the two groups. Afterwards, the two had remained enemies and rivals for years, picking fights with each other every time they saw each other. They´d come to a truce two years ago, but their respective gangs still fought when someone sat foot on the wrong turf. Jack would tell them to lay off of Spot during school hours though, he knew as well as anyone that he probably didn´t get a say in where he went to school.

“Hey, Henry, do you think you’ll be able to convince Charlie to come to lunch tomorrow? We could go to subway or something, so he won’t have to come into the cafeteria, or Starbucks, that’s closer.” Racetrack asked. “Probably, you all coming?” Henry asked the boys, but faced Jack and Spot. Jack knew neither him or Spot had the money to go to Starbucks, so he lied “We has ta go see the counsellor about transfer stuff” Spot raised an eyebrow. “Both of you?” Albert asked “that’s what they said yesterday” “I thought you hadn’t seen each other until just now?” “He told me an’ Mush ta come, so I figured Sean too” The boys all looked confused. “He means we ain’t got the money ta go ta Starbucks or Subway” Spot said bluntly, making Jack blush. The boys looked embarrassed too, but Race said “I can pay for you both, I already figured.” “we don’t wanna impose, I’s jus’ gonna get a free cafeteria meal and find another place ta sit” Spot said. “But I want you there” Race pouted, Spot frowned, well more than usual, “I can’t pay you back” “Well what’s ten dollars?”. A meal, Jack thought, but he didn’t say it, he could see on his face that Spot thought the same thing.

They eventually agreed to come, but Jack made a pact with himself not to do it too often, because he didn’t want to indebt himself to anyone. A guy had approached the table “Hey Race, can I sit with you guys? My sister’s gone with Katherine to get froyo and left me alone” “Yeah sure”. Jack looked at the guy and nearly had a heart attack. This boy was absolutely the hottest guy he’d ever seen, in a tall and awkward sort of way. He sat down and unpacked his lunch, he briefly acknowledged the other boys, and even greeted Spot (How the hell did they even know each other?), but he barely looked at Jack. None of the other boys seemed to think it was weird, so he looked at Spot, raising an eyebrow. Spot just shrugged. Race saw it and winked at him “Hey David, I don’t think you’ve met Jack” gesturing to him. David went red “Oh… Hi, I’m David.” He said sheepishly, Jack grinned “I’m Jack Kelly, nice ta meet ya” “I know” Jack raised an eyebrow “gaining fame already am I?” “No my sister told me, she met you yesterday” He didn’t remember meeting anyone “His sister’s the girl that stole Race away yesterday” Albert helpfully added. “I wouldn’t say we met than, I only saw her when she talked to Race, we never talked” David shrugged and went back to his lunch. This guy was either the greatest introvert ever or the most awkward person ever.

Jack went trough his classes as usual, quiet and invisible. He’d noticed the first day that Race and his friends seemed to be the only friendly people in this place. Jack waited outside the building for Mush and JoJo, so the three of them could walk to the group home together. Jack liked his current group home, the nuns were friendly and accepting and didn’t treat anyone like some kind of delinquent. He’d been in some pretty shitty foster homes, group homes or families, but this place was kinda nice. He spotted Spot (ha!) across the parking lot (that rhymes), meeting up with a girl with the nickname Smalls, she was half a head shorter than Spot so they fit together nicely, although Jack was pretty sure she was dating Hotshot, and both were in Spot’s Brooklyn gang. Spot saw him and mock saluted him, before walking to the bus stop. Mush and JoJo finally showed up, “Hey captain” JoJo greeted him cheerfully, while Mush said “What’re they doing here? Need me to soak em for ya?” “Nah, it’s alright, I told ‘im to get outta here right afta school, but he goes ‘ere too now” “Conlon goes ‘ere too?” JoJo asked “I mean, I saw Smalls, but they chose Conlon over like, Buttons, that grouch?”

They walked home. Jack was bored, he didn’t have any homework, he’d finished it all at school, and he didn’t have any supplies to do his favourite hobby; painting. He wasn’t allowed to use the younger kids’ arts and crafts supplies or his school stuff, so he had to buy his own. He didn’t currently have any money, he’d gotten fired from his job at the supermarket at the start of the summer and he hadn’t been able to find anything new. Maybe if he took art as an extracurricular it would count as school supplies and get funded. He was lying on his back on the floor of his room, listening to music through his crappy headphones. He thought about David, if he had any supplies right now he’d draw his the boy. Finch, Mush, Boots and Blink were also hanging around the room, doing homework or being bored like Jack. Boots didn’t actually sleep in this room, but he hung out with finch a lot, so he basically lived in their room. At six thirty the bell rang for dinner, so they went downstairs.

\----------------------*************-----------------------

The next day Jack woke up grumpy. When he got to school he was still grumpy. He had math with Race and Spot that morning, which was kinda awkward. Then he had history with David, who seemed to ignore him entirely. Two angry looking guys were glaring at David the entire time, like he’d beat up their grandmother or something. Which, Jack was fairly certain, David could not possibly do.

When he got to the cafeteria, Race was waiting for him. “Hey, we’re just waiting for Spot and Albert, the others have already gone ahead to the diner” “Okay”. Spot and Albert arrived and they walked to the diner, which was named Jacobi’s. They ordered food at the counter, where Jack saw a ‘help needed’ poster, so he grabbed a folder. He followed Race and Albert to a table in the corner, where the others were waiting. “Jack, Sean, this is Charlie Morris-Larkin, miss Medda’s son” Race introduced them “Charlie, this is Sean and Jack”. The boy at the table didn’t stand but he greeted them politely, somehow the name seemed familiar, but he didn’t know miss Medda or Charlie at all. Spot grumbled and greeted him “Spot Conlon” “The king of Brooklyn?” Charlie gaped. Jack was confused, how would some rich kid know anything about Spot Conlon ‘king of Brooklyn’? Race looked between them too “You know each other?” “No! I mean, yes, I mean, I know of him. I was in the system once, remember? I still got some friends there” “Right, sorry I forgot”. So the rich kid was adopted, maybe he had met Charlie before then.

Henry looked at Spot “Would you rather we call you Spot? ‘Cause you introduced yourself as such?”. Spot scowled even more than usual, and the guys had the decency to look nervous “My friends and enemies call me Spot, adults call me Sean. Strangers don’t call me” “Well Jack calls you Spot, is he friend or enemy?”. Jack grinned then and put his arm around the short, broad guy “We’re best frenemies”, he winked at the guys. Spot shoved him “Do not fucking touch me Kelly”. Charlie snorted “Jack Kelly? Isn’t that a character from a children’s book? No offense”. Race started laughing so hard he nearly fell of his chair, he would have, if Albert didn’t grab his shirt. Jack got slightly angry, “So what?” “Nothing” “No, if you think it’s so funny please come here and say it to my face”. Charlie raised an eyebrow, but stood, grabbing a pair of crutches Jack hadn’t noticed yet. The boys laughing and chattering had fallen silent. Jack didn’t want to pick a fight with a handicapped kid, but he was angry for being made fun of. “I don’t think your name is funny” Charlie said “It just reminded me of my best friend, he used to love that book and wouldn’t listen to any other name for weeks”. Jack froze. Suddenly the pieces clicked together, the name, the foster system, the book, the crutches…

The crutches! “Crutchie?” Jack asked cautiously, the boys eyes went wide, his eyebrows scrunching together in an indiscernible emotion. “Francis?” he asked after a long silent moment. Jack’s heart stopped. It truly was him, his best friend from childhood whom he’d thought he’d lost. “I thought you got out?” Crutchie’s voice broke his heart, he’d abandoned him. He crossed the small distance between them and hugged him “I’m so sorry”. Crutchie hesitated for a moment, but hugged him back. Jack held back a sob, he wouldn’t break down in front of these strangers, or Spot. Crutchie pulled back “So, Jackie, ‘s that your name now or are you jus’ scammin’ everyone like the old days?” “Nope, it’s perfectly legal, got it changed years ago” Jack grinned “How’d ya manage that?” “My dad, right after we left.”

The other boys had been silently confused up until now. “You have a father?” Albert asked. “Everyone has a father you idiot” Henry answered for him. “If you have a father how come you’re in the system?” Elmer asked, earning him a slap to the back of the head from Race “Oh My God Elmer, you can’t just ask people why they’re in foster care”. Crutchie looked at Jack, “You went home with your dad right? Where’s he now?” “back where he belongs” Jack said grimly. Jack had once idolized his father, but as he got older he’d started asking questions to his social worker, and the answers he’d gotten had made him angry. Crutchie nodded, he’d understood. A look at Spot told him he did too. “Sooo, your real name’s Francis?” Race said. “If you tell that to anyone, I will break your nose. Besides, it’s no longer my ‘real’ name, it’s legally Jack Kelly” “Nice ta meet ya legally Jack Kelly” Crutchie grinned “I’m gonna miss Francis Sullivan though” Jack shoved him softly “I hate that name”

GG: _Spotted: a heartfelt reunion at Jacobi’s, maybe there’s more to innocent Charlie than we suspected. What’s the deal between Cowboy and grumpy Brooklyn boy? Racetrack sure seems to have an interest in strays these days, maybe he’s just adding to his collection of conquests. That’s it for today loves, you know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack almost picking a fight with a crippled kid, so much anger!  
> What do you think happened to them?


End file.
